


51: “I’m too sober for this.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [51]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Ballet, Established Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Jack is Brian son but not Mia, M/M, Mentions of Eric Reisner l Little Nobody, Team Torretto, Team as Family, ballet practice, fuck gender norms, let boys be feminine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	51: “I’m too sober for this.”

**51: “I’m too sober for this.”**

* * *

"Okay, okay. Okay. Let's get into position yet again. Remember keep those toes pointed children." The teacher announced yet again.

"I'm too sober for this." Dom muttered as he watched the instructor get into position again with the kids. Roman and Tej nodded immediately in agreeance as they sat through yet another ballet practice.

"Too bad. You promised Jack that you would sit through the whole practice without arguing. Now just watch, we have twenty minutes left anyway." Brian muttered as Jack went next. Dominic knew better to argue instead he pulled out his phone and started recording his stepson. Mia, Letty and even Jesse demanded that he have video of their nephew practice or else.

"I know Dom promised why are we here?" Tej asked ignoring the glare from one of the 'super involved' moms as he fixed his own glare in response. 

"Seriously, Bri. I could be at home right now laid up with my pretty boy. Not that I don't love being involved in Jack's life but why are we here again?" Roman whined he was losing quantity time his boy.

Brian turned around too the two darker males with the bright and eerie smile he could make, "If I have to suffer. Your going to suffer. Now shut up and watch."


End file.
